hotnhumidhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Assessment 3
How important was the ‘cult of personality’ to Hitler’s rule in the period to 1939? This is just what I have put together so far. Most of it is straight from the Keynote and notes booklets. Hopefully it has organised some of the ideas through. I'll add to it when I get some more stuff. Asses the importance of this factor against other factors And the myth of 'if only the Fuhrer knew' was already at work. Many genuinely believed that matters, especially if unpalatable, were deliberately kept from Hitler, and that if he learned of them he would act swiftly to set things right. -Kershaw · He was a father figure · One man who could save Germany from the communist threat and restore her to her former glory. · He combined all elements of the state. · This view was projected through the media including the extensive use of radios, cinemas and the rallies (Nuremburg) · People believed the myth because Hitler was successful Much of this cult was achieved through artistic impression, things like certain lighting in a image to deify Hitler and captions to accompany with the lines such as “Germany Lives” to imply that Germany can only thrive under Hitler. Reasons why the Myth came about/worked (according to Kershaw): *· Reaction to divisions and weaknesses of the old Weimar system *· Satisfied people’s emotional need for a strong government (Kaiser) *· Reinforced German tradition of a authoritarian leader (Kaiser) *· Enhanced by propaganda and Hitler’s successes after 1933 *· By late 1930’s it is estimated that 90% of Germans admired Hitler *· Brought Germans together in a strong emotional appeal Other reasons: *· Provided more employment *· Germans responded to the persecution of unpopular minorities *· Favourable or weak reactions of foreign governments enhanced the popularity of the regime *· Most Germans resented the treaty of Versailles · Enabling Act- consequently lead to the death of the Weimar constitution Hitler consolidated his power by: *· Use of law *· Making concessions *· The wide appeal of the Nazis *· Hitler Myth *· The process of Gelichschaltung (co-ordination) *· Creating an air of respectability *· Through terror and intimidation Use of Law: Following the Reichstag fire on 27th February 1933 Hitler managed to persuade Hindinburg to pass a decree of ‘the Protection of People and State’ which ended the civil liberties granted by the Weimar constitution. Moreover on the 23rd of March 1933 the new Reichstag was opened by the presentation fo the Enabling Act which allowed Hitler to pass laws by decree. In January 1934 Hitler abolished the provincial assemblies of the Lander. Also in April 1933 Jews and political opponents of the Nazis were expelled from civil service positions. In addition to bring the running of the party and state closer together the Nazis Hitler passed the Law to Ensure Unity of Party and State in December. To keep the prominent Catholic Church out of legal matters Hitler signed the Concordat in 1933. Terror and intimidation: ''' Following the Reichstag fire Hitler managed to persuade Hindenburg to issue the Decree of the Reich President for the Protection of the Nation and State of 28 February. This suspended constitutional rights; it allowed the secret police power to hold people indefinitely in protective custody. '''Wide appeal of the Nazis: This can be clearly seen by the 5 March elections. The Nazis used its control over the radio, police, and unofficial pressure to intimidate opponents in the election. The Nazi slogan was “The battle against Marxism” In the March elections the Nazis gained only 43.9% of the votes (288) seats. They then allied with the nationalist DNVP who won 52 seats. The process of Gelichschaltung (co-ordination): May 1933 Storm troopers occupy trade union offices throughout Germany and dissolve them. All Labour were then enrolled into the German Labour front. Not only workers, but professionals and management were encouraged to join. In essence the Labour front curbed the influence of the workers. Making concessions: One major concession the Nazis made to maintain their rule in Germany was to give in to the demands of a few leading army generals. They demanded that Hitler discipline the SA. To Hitler, as noted by Bulllock, the SA was an “embarrassing legacy of the years of struggle”. The Brown shirts were seen as undisciplined and their leader Rohm was extravagant and caused unwanted attention. Hitler needed to purge their leadership during the “Night of the Long Knives” to get the army’s support. Hopefully helpful links: http://www.spiegel.de/international/germany/0,1518,531909-4,00.html http://sitemaker.umich.edu/fascistpersonalitycult/adolf_hitler